Torque type synchros are generally characterized as transmitters (TX), differentials (TDX) or receivers (TR). A frequent use for torque repeater or receivers is for driving dial and pointers directly without further amplification. Where there is a need for a small, highly efficient technique of torque repeater positioning from a digital source, the prior art taught only a torque repeater employing bulky servos or sophisticated high-power electronic circuitry to achieve the desired result.
The technique of the present invention utilizes the self-drive capability of the torquer repeater to position the unit to the desired angle. Thus, the disadvantages of large size and power as well as high cost are overcome.